


Winter Song

by alliaskofyou, TryingToScribble



Series: Friends, Foes, and Festivities [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas ish, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToScribble
Summary: "Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive?"





	Winter Song

1

John can’t remember how long they’ve been doing this, even though he can’t define what this is. He collapses next to Sherlock, breaths puffing from his mouth. He remembers the first time all too well. They had just come home from solving a case, collapsed against the wall, like on their very first case, shared one look and then collided in a fury of lips and teeth and tongue, stumbling up the stairs and into Sherlock’s bed. Afterward, Sherlock wouldn’t speak or look at him. John left without looking back. Their interactions had been awkward for days until an extremely difficult case, taxing for them both, resulted in them tumbling into bed once more. Sherlock finally talked to him the next morning, one of the most awkward conversations John had ever had. 

“That thing that we did,” Sherlock mentions over his cup of tea. 

John nearly chokes on his tea. Sherlock takes that as confirmation that John knows what he is talking about. 

“We should do. Again.”

John chokes out an incredulous, “Now?”

Sherlock scowls and replies, “Don’t be an idiot, John.”

It’s John’s turn to scowl.

“It helps me refocus, recenter after a case. And it keeps your ludicrous women - don’t look at me like that - away from the flat. It is only logical, of course...only after a case.”

“Sherlock, are you proposing that we be ‘friends with benefits’?”

“Is that what they call it?”

 

2

“You, bloody genius,” John mumbles against his lips; he can feel Sherlock smile into the kiss. He pushes Sherlock against the wall. “Amazing. Brilliant.” 

Sherlock laughs as John attacks his neck with eager lips. “Less talking. More - yes that.” John pecks the nicely reddened flesh. He places his thigh in between Sherlock’s legs and Sherlock gladly grinds against him. 

To see Sherlock desiring him like this, to see him wanting John - John feels like he’s coming undone. He doesn’t know how long he can take this, can take all that Sherlock is giving him without getting too attached, too involved, too in love, more so than he already is. But as Sherlock drags him to thei - his bed, he can’t help but not care about the consequences. 

 

3

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” John whispers into Sherlock’s neck. They’re pressed into a supply closet in the Yard after a particularly difficult case. Sherlock couldn’t wait. His pants and trousers are scattered on the floor behind them, his legs wrapped tightly around John’s waist. 

“Needed you. Now.” Sherlock’s pants with each thrust.

John pulls Sherlock closer, holding him tightly and thrusting deeper and deeper until Sherlock slumps against his chest, his release splattered on John’s shirt. 

 

4

The Christmas tree looms over them; the fire crackles; the lights shine against John’s greying hair like a halo. Sherlock's nails dig into John’s shoulders, heels pressing into his back, head arched against the blanketed floor, exposing his neck for John’s (and his) pleasure. John slides Sherlock’s legs up higher. He leans down and connects his lips with Sherlock’s, a sweet indulgent kiss that fills Sherlock’s heart ‘til he feels like he’s going to burst with love for this man he has so desperately tried to conceal his feelings for. John smiles at him, disarmed and captivated, and Sherlock cannot dam the surge of hope at what could be; it leaks out his eyes as he whispers, “I love you.”

John movements still and then he’s kissing Sherlock with such fervor and mumbling “I love you”s into Sherlock’s open mouth, which gladly receives and gives in return.


End file.
